Allo Specchio
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: le due squadre collaborano per impedire a David Robert Jones di fondere le due Boston attraverso la telepatia di due figure che appartengono ai due mondi Ruby e Luis.


ALLO SPECCHIO

Due Boston di diverse realtà due persone nei loro letti alle 00.30am che sognano lo stesso sogno nello stesso momento… un anno prima nella medesima Boston una giovane donna morta per un incidente e il marito che impreca disperato, ma sull' altro lato della strada la stessa persona che guarda immobile e nello stesso tempo le due persone si svegliano di colpo alla stessa ora le 3.20am. L'unica differenza e che la donna si sveglia di colpo ma accanto a lei c'è il marito e l'uomo si sveglia di colpo ma accanto a lui non c'è nessuna donna.

Ruby Watterson 32 anni capelli scuri dalla pelle ambrata, fiorista che crea combinazioni di fiori per ogni evento e si sta per sposare con un direttore d'azienda Luis Rivera e cara amica di Olivia Dunham agente dell'FBI, che precedentemente aiutò lei e la sua squadra per un vecchio caso; la incontra: Olivia ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,è successo di nuovo Olivia perplessa racconta avanti d'accordo…. Sono stata riattivata Olivia con un'espressione sorpresa continua credo che sia stato Jones!. Olivia più sorpresa di prima ne sei sicura?!... hai avuto un altro incubo vero? la donna preoccupata si, e non solo sento i suoi pensieri come l'ultima volta, e la cosa assurda è che la persona è Luis, però Luis dell'altra parte! Olivia la porta immediatamente da Walter per farla controllare; Dall'altra parte Luis Rivera incontra Olivia Dunham della divisione Fringe, sono amici di lunga data nel quale gli chiede aiuto per dei sogni strani che ultimamente lo turbano. Luis Rivera 45 anni, uomo dalla pelle ambrata, statura media, un bel sorriso, capelli scuri con due ciuffi ai lati che gli cadono fino agli occhi; è un ottimo architetto ed è stato sposato per quattro anni con Ruby Watterson una fiorista in gamba. Ma dopo la morte della moglie un anno prima Olivia Dunham gli è stata molto vicina e per questo gli chiede l'aiuto che cerca.

Olivia con un sorriso Dimmi tutto Luis! Luis si siede sulla panchina e inizia il racconto ti sembrerò impazzito ma da diverse notti faccio sogni strani, si tratta di Ruby la vedo in ogni notte Olivia toccandogli la spalla non c'è nulla di strano ti manca tua moglie Luis mettendosi le mani dei capelli la cosa strana è che il sogno ci sono due lei e mi sembra di essere qui ma nello stesso tempo non è cosi. E riesco anche a sentire i suoi pensieri… tu sei nella divisione Fringe dovresti saperne di stranezze.

Olivia preoccupata e cercando di calmarlo lo porta dal suo collega Lincoln e insieme si dirigono al ponte (Liberty Island) aspettami qui, …agente potrebbe avvertire l'agente Dunham dell'altra realtà di raggiungermi qui? la guardia si agente!.

Dall'altra parte nel laboratorio di Walter:

E' bello rivederti sai? Olivia mi ha chiamato prima che stavi venendo qui così ti sto preparando le ciambelle so che le adori Peter interviene si e nel mentre sta studiano il cervello delle rane,con la speranza che riescano a tornare in vita dopo la morte! Walter indispettito Per favore Peter cerca di capire che potrebbe essere una incredibile scoperta! Hai mai fatto esperimenti con le rane a scuola?!. Il discorso va avanti ma Olivia viene avvertita da New York che l'altra squadra li aspetta al ponte. Dobbiamo andare c'è un nuovo caso Peter andiamo, tu Ruby aspetta quì.

Arrivati al ponte si ricongiungono con la squadra, che vedendo Luis Rivera si scambiano le informazioni sul caso, se come dice Ruby David Robert Jones c'entra qualcosa allora non c'è tempo da perdere bisogna mettersi subito sulle sue tracce.

Come è riuscito Jones a avvicinare Ruby e riattivarla? chiede Olivia (Rossa) incuriosita, e Peter alzandosi dalla sedia…non lo sappiamo ancora, però Jones sa che lei conosce il Signor Rivera, di sicuro non l'ha scelto a caso….

Al laboratorio di Walter:

Ruby accarezzando il muso della Mucca e spazzolandola E' sempre bellissima Gene e devo dire che la tratti molto bene Walter! Walter mette il vinile nel giradischi avvicinandosi a lei Cosi' sa che mi deve fare il latte buono cara…. Conosci anche tu questa canzone? What'd i say… il grande Ray Charles mettendosi a cantare e ballare alza il volume. Nel mentre arrivano Olivia e Peter insieme a Luis, vedendo Walter che canta e balla lo segue a ruota When you see me in misery come on baby see about me… Astrid interviene e abbassa la musica. Luis vedendo Ruby scende dal gradino con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi le va incontro io non sono lei! dicendolo con un tono di rammarico. Si lo so!

Walter felice come sempre Forza forza non c'è tempo da perdere tirate su le maniche che vi prendo il sangue! Dalle analisi del sangue che Walter ha eseguito risultano tracce di sostanze magnetiche che Jones ha introdotto nel sangue a loro insaputa; il suo scopo è quello di far in modo di collegare le loro menti e innescare la bomba telepaticamente e distruggere entrambe le Boston dei due mondi. Luis avvicinandosi a Ruby le fa un apprezzamento per il buon profumo che indossa e Walter ha un' illuminazione, chiede a Ruby di portargli il profumo che ha a casa, ma lei smentisce dicendogli che lo tiene sempre in borsa; invece per Luis basterà sapere se ha assunto farmaci. Luis da quando è morta la moglie assume dei sonniferi per aiutarlo a dormire.

Jones ha avuto la brillante idea di prendere il suo profumo e di metterci le sostanze magnetiche, probabilmente lo ha preso dalla sua borsetta quando è entrato in negozio a sua insaputa e lo stesso ha fatto con Luis, si è finto il farmacista e gli ha dato le pastiglie preparate da lui.

Walter sai come fare? Olivia (rossa) Ovviamente, basterà collegarli dei cavi nelle loro cortecce celebrali usando un trip in modo da creare un sogno condiviso e scoprire cosi dove si trova la bomba se nel nostro mondo o nel vostro risponde Walter in modo diretto.

Luis mettendosi a ridere Lo sai ormai ti conosco sono stato giorni ad ascoltare i tuoi pensieri…. Fa effetto subito questa roba, Walter siamo pronti comunica Astrid. Durante il sogno dovranno ascoltare la voce di Walter e fare come dice. Sono dentro al sogno e si trovano a Boston non ci sono persone solo loro due, andando per le strade deserte si sente la canzone Si me pudieras querce di Bola De Nieve, seguendola si trovano nella zona industriale dove ci sono diversi magazzini la bomba si trova nel terzo dal fondo mettono le mani sulla bomba in quale mondo sarà?.

Le due Olivia con la loro squadra si recano sul posto nelle loro realtà e le due Astrid si trovano al ponte per comunicare con loro. Walter intanto prepara l'intruglio perché ci vuole tempo prima che faccia effetto Ruby e Rivera sono ancora sotto l'effetto del trip e collegati alla macchina così sarebbero in grado di fermare la bomba.

Walter canticchiando ancora What'd i say Ecco fatto! bevete questo intruglio ci ho messo della menta per coprire il sapore dopo qualche sorso Luis non lo copre!. Manda giù, è solo questione di tempo prima che l'effetto svanisca

Prima che l'effetto del intruglio di Walter faccia effetto, Ruby decide di provare con il sogno condiviso per fermare la bomba, tornati nel sogno, le strade di Boston sono cambiate e la musica è sparita e per trovare la bomba bisogna girare alla ceca. Il fatto è che sta svanendo tutto e i ricordi di ognuno si mescolano cambiando anche le ambientazioni,l'effetto sta svanendo e il magnetismo sta scomparendo, e con la mente Ruby prova a connettersi con la bomba per tenere aperto il portale e solo Luis dovrà agire per disinnescare la bomba.

Ruby con tono deciso Walter, dobbiamo aiutare gli altri con la bomba, se riuscissimo a riprendere il sogno dovremmo riuscire a fermare Jones ma l'effetto sta svanendo, e non è rimasto molto tempo…. Però potrebbe funzionare se vi dessi LSD tanto per prendere tempo, ma tu dovrai tenere il passaggio aperto per Luis che dovrà provare a disinnescarla se il passaggio si chiude non riuscirete. Vi devo avvertire però i vostri pensieri e ricordi potrebbero interferire e dovrete concentrarvi solo sull'obbiettivo Walter in modo deciso. Con un cenno di consenso Walter inietta l' lsd e si stendono, ma arrivati nel sogno trovano Boston cambiata è diventata futuristica (alla star trek) e metà campagna.

Arrivati al capannone su un tavolo trovano questa valigetta di metallo e aprendola ci sono due grandi cerchi con dentro l'anfilicite e in due tubi sostanze magnetiche e dei cavi colorati che si collegano tra le due estremità della valigetta. Non ho mai fatto nulla del genere! dice Luis mettendosi a gridare Proverò ad usare le forbici e tagliare i cavi bianchi!, di solito si taglia il rosso…. Ma faremo a modo mio ; Nel mentre Luis rivede il giorno dell'incidente della moglie devo salvarla ma Ruby ansiosa non c'è più tempo non so per quanto ancora riuscirò a tenerlo aperto. Luis lascia andare sua moglie e prende in mano la situazione e taglia i cavi bianchi.

Olivia e Peter con Lincoln arrivano nel magazzino localizzato ma è deserto visto che Jones si aspettava la loro visita vanno via ma sul tetto dell'edificio di fronte al magazzino dove si trova la squadra un cecchino di Jones spara dei colpi e Lincoln viene colpito al braccio nel tentativo di rispondere al fuoco. Jones ormai dall'altra parte nello stesso magazzino mentre finisce di sistemare la bomba di anfilicite e sostanza magnetiche, Olivia mette fuori gioco il cecchino e spara colpi di precisione sugli uomini di Jones mentre Lincoln entra nel magazzino per fermarlo. Signore la ha smesso di funzionare! Jones irritato che significa che ha smesso di funzionare?!, sono riusciti a fermarla… quella ragazza mi stupisce; Gli uomini si mettono in fuga e lasciando la bomba Olivia la bomba ha smesso di funzionare! Olivia sempre sul tetto allora vuol dire che Ruby e Luis ci sono riusciti.

Olivia chiama Astrid e chiede di comunicare ad Olivia che Jones è fuggito e la bomba è sicura. Dall'altra parte Olivia sollevata comunica all' agente Broyles che si è concluso alla grande anche se Jones è sparito di nuovo.

Ruby torna a casa fa le valigie il più presto possibile, ma entra Luis vai da qualche parte? Ruby nervosa non pensavo di trovarti qui! beh io ci vivo ricordi? Ruby mentre continua a mettere via le sue cose nella valigia me ne torno nel mio appartamento,sono stufa delle tue scappatelle e della tua compagnia in quanto all'anello che mi hai regalato riprenditelo pure tanto a me non serve più uscendo dalla camera con tutte le valigie fatte Luis l'afferra per il braccio non andare, sono perso senza di te lei togliendo il braccio con forza chiama una delle tue segretarie!... credo che ti servirà una nuova aureola quella che hai è arrugginita!. Ruby se ne va sbattendo la porta e con le lacrime agli occhi se ne va.

Due ore più tardi Seduto sui gradini di casa con due valige e bagnato fradicio di pioggia si alza appena la vede sfoggia un sorriso con le fossette ai lati è da un po' che aspetto… mi ricordavo che abitavi qui Ruby con gli occhi spalancati è il mio vecchio appartamento, e scommetto che anche l'altra me lo aveva, E poi ho lasciato Luis. Lo sapevo, posso stare da te?. Con un sorriso Ruby lascia cadere a terra l'ombrello e abbraccia Luis e per quanto tempo pensi di rimanere?; Beh Olivia ha parlato con la tua di Olivia e hanno fatto in modo di farmi vivere in questo mondo, così eccomi qua! Ruby dalla felicità gli dona un bacio e lo invita ad entrare.

Ma da lontano Settembre osserva tutto.


End file.
